


that's love

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Trust, i can type, yes i am aware this is far too many universe tags just just the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream and george and sapnap, across every universe. the setting changes, be it royalty or a flower shop or in a dingy arcade, but one thing always remains the same. they find each other, and through themselves, they find what they've always been looking for.or, the convulated niche soulmates au absolutely no one asked for. and also stupid dream team shenanigans.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: mcyt writers valentine's day blind date event!





	that's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedreamsteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/gifts).



> OKAY OKAY ILL MAKE THIS QUICK
> 
> i am sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth i havent posted a fic in forever but in MY DEFENCE ITS BECAUSE IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS
> 
> what is this, you ask? HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY ENTRY FOR THE MCYT VALENTINE'S DAY COLLAB!! wrote this for my lovely friend sapie :))) i hope you like it sweetheart (message at the end for you)
> 
> the title and any lyrics from the fic are from the song that's us by anson seabra (yes, im gay and i yearn a lot. i am aware)
> 
> so for the aus sapie chose for their blinddate fic write, i decided to use all of them ;-; which is why this fic has like 7 au tags ;-; itll make sense when you read it dkjkdjd and the trope was friends to lovers :] this was really sweet to write so thank you for the opportunity !!
> 
> okay thats it more notes at the end !! enjoy (or dont LOL)

It begins, like it does in every possible universe, in every possible timeline, with Dream. There’s this theory, that our universe is just one of many universes orbiting a mega-universe. That universe is the original, the one that is the framework for every other universe. The canon-verse, if you will. No one’s been able to prove the theory--though not for lack of trying. Somehow, though, there’s always a variable or two.

The world we live in is a mystery. An enigma. For there are hundreds, no, thousands, of people who seek the truth and yet somehow there’s always something left that remains unexplained. How do you explain the bonds of people, the ripple of every relationship through every given timeline? How do you explain to a hurting couple that they were never meant to be, simply because a canon-universe deemed it so? How do you explain that choice, free will, is a figment of our imagination, that who we “choose” for ourselves is simply an order of the universe? 

It’s romantic, the idea of soulmates, but it’s also restricting. Not every relationship ends in happiness, and not every relationship, is meant to be.

That story has a sad ending, but this one? This story is of three people, who always manage to find each other. This story has a happy ending.

You see, in this story, the canon-verse decided that in every universe, it would begin with Dream.

It continues, though, with Sapnap. to keep him steady, to be his anchor, Dream needed a Sapnap. It was a change that rocked through every timeline, every multiverse, that there was no Dream without a Sapnap, no Sapnap without a Dream. 

It always ends, finishing the story, with George. The canon-verse decided that Dream needed someone to challenge him, though, leading him into the unknown. Dream needed a George, and so, once more, it was decided that there would be no universe in which the two didn’t meet. 

Sometimes, the order changes. But, the truth that is universally acknowledged is that they are meant to be together. 

Dream and George and Sapnap. Sapnap and George and Dream.

* * *

_know it's only human but i never learn, i want you for myself_

* * *

In one universe, Dream knows George and Sapnap as his loyal knights. Dream, emperor of a kingdom, is taught to trust no one, to watch his back. Every threat, no matter how small, was a threat to him, his kingdom. His throne. 

His father had advised him. “Pick a knight or two. Keep them as your closest confidantes, your sworn protectors.” 

His father had two knights that he trusted more than himself. Even Clay’s mother hadn’t known the true identity of his two closest friends and protectors. Clay had always envied that relationship. Being a young prince meant you didn;t have many friends, save for the horses in the stables. 

“Why?” Clay, who had gone by his real name back then, had naively asked at the time. 

“You’re still a young prince.” His father had rubbed his hair affectionately. “You don’t realise that being so high up also means you’re very lonely.”

“So you’re telling me to make some friends?” Clay had giggled.

“Choose wisely, son,” His father had only replied. 

And so, with all the self-importance that a five year old possessed, the young prince Clay slipped into the kingdom to find his two knights. 

He found George in the meadow, where his nose pinched at the pollen in the air. George lay, belly down, squinting at two flowers. He looked up at the sound of Clay’s footsteps, confused.

Five year olds didn’t have much tact. They don’t know much about tact at all. “You’re so pretty.” George had said, his voice and face filled with awe. 

“Oh.” Clay said, smiling. “You’re prettier, I think.” He said. “You look like a fairy.”

George gasped with delight. “A fairy?” He whispered, and Clay nodded. “Well, fairies can see every colour, I’d think.” he pouted afterwards.

“You can’t see colours?” Clay asked, sitting down crossed legged beside George. George shook his head.

“I can see some of them. But a bunch of other ones all look the same to me.”

“Oh,” was all Clay said. “Can you tell the difference between these flowers?” He pointed at two different coloured flowers, and George only shook his head. 

“Well,” Clay amended, “I think it’s cool.”

“You do?” George had smiled hesitantly. He raised himself onto his hands, looking up at the freckles on Clay’s face. “I’m George.” 

“Clay.”

Clay, with a stalk of wheat in his hand, knighted George at the age of five. His father only looked at the two boys returning home and smiled gently. It was just like Clay to latch onto someone, to believe in them despite only having just met them. Something, in his gut, though, told him it was meant to be. So he didn’t hesitate to invite George, the boy with the ”fairy eyes”, as his son put it, to begin his knightly training. The universe didn’t make chance encounters like that everyday. 

Clay met Sapnap in the bakery, where the young boy sat huffily as his mother talked to someone else. George and Clay had caught sight of the bakery and ran in, cheeks red from the cold, in the hopes of finding something warm to eat. They chose a pastry to share, and in the corner of his eye he noticed the other boy staring a hole into his table. 

“Hey, George,” He whispered, “can we invite that boy to eat with us?” George looked up at the boy and scrunched his eyebrows together. 

“What if he’s mean?” George asked nervously. 

“He won’t be,” Dream insisted, and really, George had never been able to say no to his smile, not when the gap in his teeth made him look just the right kind of mischievous. 

“Excuse me,” he called out to the boy, and the dark haired angry looking boy turned to them hesitantly. 

He walked up to them, almost unsure whether they were speaking to him, then put a hand on his hip. “Were you talking to me?” he asked, and Dream laughed. 

“No, stupid, we were talking to some other boy our age.”

The other boy grinned in response, and sat next to them at their little booth in the bakery. “My name’s Nick--but I prefer Sapnap.”

George snorted. “What kinda name is Sapnap?” 

“A cool one, that’s what. What’s your name, huh?”

“...George.”

“George is a stupid name,” Sapnap argued. 

“It’s better than Sapnap,” George angrily took a bite out of his pastry. Dream watched the two, amused. 

“I like both your names,” he offered, and Sapnap’s eyes glimmered with the same mischief Dream was always using against George. 

“Whose do you like better, though,” Sapnap prodded Dream in the arm. “Mine, right?”

George watched expectantly. Dream gulped. 

“I like mine the best,” he declared, and the other two boys groaned. “What?”

“You’re such a kiss-up, Dream,” George whispered loudly. “That’s why you don’t have a girlfriend.” 

Sapnap nodded gravely. Colour spread to the young prince’s cheeks. 

“Shut up,” he hissed back, as if anyone else in the bakery was listening. “You guys probably don’t have girlfriends either.” 

Sapnap and George took one look at each other’s faces and burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

(Later that day, outside the bakery, Sapnap was knighted using a stale baguette. The baker clapped enthusiastically during the ridiculous procession, and Dream’s father’s eyes crinkled when he saw his son come home with two boys in hand. He knew his son had picked well, especially when the boy threatened to set the entire castle on fire.) 

His father passed away in his sleep. It was a sad occasion, but everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news that it was painless. He was a good king. Dream sat on his bed, looking out the window. An entire kingdom, at the young age of nineteen? He wasn’t ready.. He couldn’t simply take over a kingdom, for god's sake. He couldn’t be expected to fill his father’s shoes. 

Behind him, someone walked into his room, and sighed. “You’re not going to get out of bed?” 

“How can I?” Dream turned and met the eyes of his best friend. “I’m so scared, scared out of my mind. I can’t do i--” George put a finger to his king’s lips. 

“I don’t know anyone who would be more fit to rule. You’ve been preparing for your whole life.” George took one of Dream’s hands in his and laced their fingers. “You’re going to do amazing. Remember what you told me once?”

Dream leaned his shoulder into George’s. “What did I say?”

“You told me you were going to blow up, remember? You asked me to come along.” George leaned his head on his shoulder. He lifted their hands up into the light, when he could make out every place that their skin met. “You’re blowing up, Dream,” he smiled, “and I’m here with you.” 

Dream gets up, reverently picks up his crown from the ornate stand. He stands in front of George, his legs between his. “What if,” he whispered, “you were the king?” 

He placed the crown on George’s head. The weight was almost uncomfortable, but Dream’s hands drifted to the side of George’s face as if helping his head hold the crown up. George shivered at the touch. 

“I’d make it so that I could do all sorts of terrible things,” He whispered back, his breath ragged even though he was trying to be mischievous. 

“Things,” Dream gulped. He watched George’s eyes trace the way he swallowed. “Things like what?”

George placed his hands on Dream’s neck, pulling him down to eye level. “Things like this,” He pushed his lips to Dream’s, smiling slightly at the sound of his sigh. 

Dream kissed him back, just as fast, moving his lips against his, and for a second, a brief second, he forgets everything. It was just Dream and George in the fields, laughing at the colours of flowers the way young boys do.

“I was made to serve you,” Dream whispered later, when they laid on his bed, nothing but the sheets on his bed between them. 

George laughed, shaking his head at Dream’s antics. He’d never know how much George thought the same thing. 

Dream sat in his throne room on coronation day, stomach turning from nerves. Sapnap sat on the steps beside his throne, on guard in case of any threat to the new king. He felt a nudge to his side, and looked up to see a smirk on Dream’s face. 

Sapnap raised an eyebrow in question. The throne room had yet to be filled with the guests, and it was quiet, except for a few servants adding last minute additions to the feast they’d laid out, dusting corners someone else might have missed. 

“I kissed George,” Dream whispered conspiratorially to Sapnap. Sapnap groaned.

“I did _not_ need to know that,” he only replied, ignoring the way his stomach fell. In a cruel way, he did want to know. He wanted to know everything. Was George a good kisser? _Would he be better?_

“He was a good kisser,” Dream hummed, clearly amused at the way Sapnap’s eyes darted around, hoping none of the servants were listening. “I wonder, though, would you be better?”

Sapnap froze. 

“I would,” He said with all the confidence he could muster. “George wishes he could kiss like me,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then prove it.” 

Sapnap’s lance clattered to the floor. The servants jumped, startled from the sudden sound, and he apologized with an awkward raised hand. 

“What?” Sapnap looked up at Dream, forcing himself to make eye contact with his green-eyed king. “But you just kissed George.” 

“Well, sure,” Dream had this way of making himself known. Of making sure that everyone around him knew he was there. He also had this way of making it clear that there was humour behind his words. Sapnap couldn’t tell whether he was joking. “But we both agreed that it isn’t fair if I just kiss George,”

“So kissing extends to both your knights, then?” 

Sapnap looked up at George, walking towards the throne, head bowed in respect. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, taking his spot on the other side of the king’s throne. 

“Actually,” Dream said, “you’re right on time.”

“What do you think about me kissing Dream?” Sapnap asked suddenly. He cursed himself mentally. What the fuck was he going on about?

“It’s hot,” George shrugged, and Dream nodded. 

“Oh,” Sapnap replied. 

Sapnap, George discovered, after Dream’s coronation, was a very good kisser. Maybe better than him, though he’d never admit it. 

George, Sapnap learnt, hid a lot behind his soft demeanor. Like the way their teeth clicked together as he pushed their faces together, the way he made sounds of approval when he was being kissed the way he liked. 

Dream, they both figured, had decent taste. 

Dream and George and Sapnap. Sapnap and George and Dream.

* * *

_i can take the fall, the pain, the pleasure, and you can take it all, for worse, or better_

* * *

In another universe, George owned a tattoo shop, the most popular amongst anyone who wanted one. Famous for his lilting designs, his unique colour choice-- he had enough regulars to last him a lifetime. Sapnap worked at the flower shop across the street. He also had an eye for colour and design, but in a different way, he spent hours poring over pieces that were meant to send a message. Which is why, George was a bit confused why his weekly bouquet looked a bit different. 

Sapnap was well aware George couldn’t really see colours. After a fiasco that had involved a very dull--at least, in George’s perspective--bouquet, Sapnap took special care to make sure the bouquets he delivered contained only the colours he could see. Sapnap also deliberately refused to tell George what any of the bouquets meant, even though George had asked countless times. Even so, George, under the assumption there was some unspoken rule about not just looking it up, refrained from it. 

It didn’t bother him that his bouquet was different. Not really. 

Okay, maybe it did, just a bit. So he marched over to Panda Flowers on a Thursday afternoon to ask Sapnap what the heck his bouquet meant and why it was different than usual. 

Sapnap leaned over the counter, punching some numbers into the cash register as a tall, blonde haired customer pulled out his wallet. Where did George know him from? Sapnap looked up to a disheveled George, who was holding the bouquet he had received in the morning. 

“George!” he said brightly, still working out the payment for the man at the counter. “What brings you here?” George held up the bouquet in answer, and Sapnap laughed. “Yeah, did you like it?”

It was pretty, he admitted. “What does it mean, though?” he asked, ignoring the customer at the counter. 

The man turned around, and George’s eyes widened in recognition. “Clay?” He asked, and Clay smiled and waved. 

“Jesus, is everyone that works around here attractive?” Clay wondered out loud and Sapnap chuckled. George chose not to remark on the fact that Clay rivaled both of them easily in terms of looks. 

“How do _you_ know Dream?” Sapnap asked, and George recognized the name from when he had tattooed it on his forearm. George never forgot a tattoo. 

“Oh, right, Dream, sorry,” George motioned towards the other man’s sleeve. “I designed a bunch of his tattoos before he moved away from here.” Dream lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a beautiful sleeve of tattoos, flowers and his cat and a poem he had written himself. 

Sapnap looked on, interested, when Dream pointed out the flowers in George’s bouquet. “Forget-me-nots and Blue violets,” he remarked, “sounds like someone has a crush on you.” 

Sapnap flushed. George paused. Dream’s eyes followed their conversation with amusement. 

“Well that’s not fair,” George said, “I had no idea.”

“You could have Googled it,” Sapnap responded.

“True,” Dream agreed. 

“I thought that was against the unspoken rules or something.” George covered his face in his hands. “I can’t believe we’re doing this in front of one of my regulars.” Sapnap bit his lip trying to hold back laughter.

“He’s one of my regulars too, you know,” he argued lightheartedly. “Speaking of which,” he looked apologetically at Dream, “I’m so sorry, I’ll ring up your flowers right now.” George shook his head and stood with Dream. He had forgotten how attractive the other man was. 

Sapnap returned from the backroom with two bouquets of red roses, a note scrawled onto them. “Hope the person you’re giving these to likes them,” he said cheerfully, and Dream took them in his hands, almost dropping them. George laughed.

“Actually,” the blonde said uncertainly, “they’re for you two.” He handed one to George and the other to Sapnap. “I’d like to take the two of you on a date,”

“Both of us?” George asked. “At the same time?”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” Dream asked.

“No, of course not.” Both him and Sapnap responded instantaneously. They looked at each other, then looked away, flustered. 

“Good, then.” Dream said, more certain that he had sounded before. “You guys can get the tab, as payment for me letting you guys realise you liked each other.” George looked a little ridiculous, standing in the middle of a flower shop double-wielding bouquets. Dream just walked out the door, skipping happily, while the two workers stared at each other. 

“I can’t even tell what this dull colour is!” George yelled out to Dream after glazing back down at his bouquet. Dream faltered outside the glass windows of the store, but clearly decided to ignore the realization that George was colorblind. George snorted, and turned back to Sapnap.

“Are you cool with this?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah.” George said.

“Yeah.” Sapnap simply agreed. 

They don’t decide on a place to have their date, because none of them can agree. Between their schedules and the many responsibilities of owning small businesses, they didn’t have time. So Dream picked up takeout from some restaurant, and promptly sat down on the floor of George’s tattoo shop. 

George looked up from the cash register, where he had been sorting something. “What are you doing?” 

“Shhh.” He said, laughing. “I’m on a date.” 

George raised an eyebrow. “On a date with who?” He rolled up the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing and washed his hands in a sink to the side. “Last I checked, you still owe me a--”

The bell on the door of the shop ringed with the entry of someone--Sapnap. “Did someone say date?” He grinned, holding a box of donuts. 

Dream smiled and looked back at George. “On a date with you, of course.” George laughed.

“You’re so stupid.”

“You love it.” Sapnap pointed out. Dream nodded sagely. 

“Yeah, right.” George rolled his eyes. 

(He did love it. Of course, he did.)

Dream visited George everyday. He sat with customers, helping them choose designs, comforting nervous ones. He visited Sapnap everyday, too. He caused trouble in the flower shop, picking random flowers and asking Sapnap what they meant. It was comfortable chaos, the two of them agreed, it was a soft sort of comfort that reminded them of each other. 

Some people don’t ever understand their effect. Dream brought the other two together, but he also held them together. He softened Sapnap’s edges, he sharpened George’s curves. It was, as some might say, fated that they would meet. Not much changed. (Everything changed.) 

Dream and George and Sapnap. Sapnap and George and Dream. 

They left their store and met on the intersection between 404th Street and Panda Avenue, and walked together to a spot where they could eat their lunch. 

Sometimes they’d buy something, fighting over who got to choose what to eat. Sometimes they brought lunch from home. Sometimes, they didn’t eat at all, laughing and talking to each other. What changed was that they had found each other, and they relearnt the things they liked again. 

George realised he adored the meanings behind flowers, despite the fact he couldn’t really see the colour. He draws a design for the three of them to get tattooed, and he doesn’t miss the fact they wear it with pride.

Sapnap discovered that he loved the way George designed, head scrunched over a book, drawing whatever inspired him. The way he had offered those designs, uncertainly, not expecting the others to love it. But really, how could they not?

Dream discovered that it wasn’t just a trope. Dream figured out that you could find love, even in a tattoo parlor and a flower shop.

* * *

_but oh, what if we're wrong? what if we're not all that we thought?_

* * *

In another universe, they meet at university. Sapnap is the freshman that excels in every subject except computer science. Dream is his exasperated tutor and best friend. George is the teaching assistant they seek out for help. 

“Dude,” Dream laughed incredulously. “How are you passing this class?” Sapnap banged his head on the textbooks sitting open on their table.

“I don’t even know, man,” He admitted, “the TA is literally god. He helps me and a couple of other kids sometimes.” 

“So why don’t you ask him for help instead of me?” Dream asked. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty busy too. He could help Sapnap, sure, but judging by the former’s actual knowledge of CompSci he wasn’t entirely sure it would help him. 

“Oh, he got moved to some other class because of a lack of TAs or some shit,” Sapnap’s face fell, “and it feels weird asking when he’s not even part of our class.” 

Dream was already picking up a few important books from the table and stuffing them into Sapnap’s backpack, which had been thrown on the floor in their haste to unravel the mysteries of first year CompSci. 

“....What are you doing?” Sapnap watched as Dream threw on a random sweater--he was pretty sure that was his---and put on a random pair of sneakers--he was _sure_ those were his.

“We are going to find somebody to help you,” Dream insisted, “I’m pretty sure your class has another TA, right?” 

“Oh, hell no,” Sapnap groaned, “I am _not_ talking to that guy.”

Dream, clad in bright green Sanrio pajama pants, promptly ignored Sapnap and held the door open. He couldn’t say he didn’t warn him. 

You’d think Sapnap, wearing a bright red puffer jacket even though the day was warm, and Dream, wearing the most horrid pajama pants Sapnap had ever seen would be out of place sprinting across the university campus, but they looked fine. Normal even. That said something about the chaos in their university, Dream supposed. Ironic, really, that he was going to run away from the one thing that made his meetings with Sapnap consistent. Sure, they texted all the time, but they weren’t roommates, and between trying to finish 41 page essays for English Lit and Sapnap’s full schedule of classes they never really talked anymore. 

Dream hated the cheap touches he was treasured when it came to Sapnap, pressing his shoulders against the others when they were hunched over a problem, brushing their fingers together when he was passing him a highlighter or something. Did it matter that he felt electricity between them at every touch, that every bit of him literally longed to touch him? God, he was touch-starved. 

But no, it didn’t matter, because Sapnap didn’t notice. He didn’t notice anything at all. 

They reached the door of the TA’s office and stood by the door for a few minutes, panting for air. “He in there?” Dream asked. It was that CompSci nerd lifestyle. He really needed to go outside more. 

Sapnap peeked inside and whipped his head back. “Yeah, but dude, listen--”

“Which one is he?” 

“...the brown haired one. Wearing those stupid overalls.” 

Dream paused.“Dude.”

“What.”

“Dude.”

“Would you stop that? You’re so fucking weird.”

“Dude,” Dream grinned at Sapnap, “your TA is so _fine_.”

Sapnap turned to look at the man in the TA office, who was sifting through some random papers, and back at Dream, who looked like the stupid cat that got the cream, or whatever the saying was. 

“Oh, hell no,” Sapnap shook his head furiously, “You are not falling for my stupid TA. No. I refuse.”

Dream cocked an eyebrow. “Who said anything about falling, hmm? I just said he was cute,” Dream peeked into the room one last time before taking something out of Sapnap’s backpack. “Besides, cute or not, we need his help.”

“Clearly you have never spoken to George, like, ever.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Man is the rudest fucking TA I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, but he’s your only shot at passing this class--”

“That’s fair.” Sapnap rubbed his eyes, annoyed. “You're literally digging your own grave, but whatever.”

Dream turned the doorknob open and knocked hesitantly at the door. “Hey, is--” He turned towards Sapnap and hissed “--what’s your TA’s name again?--”

“..George.”

“--right, is George here?” 

The attractive man in question waved from his computer, his glasses perched on his head. He stood up and walked towards the two students, a small smile on his face. 

“Hi,” He said brightly, “how can I help you?” He looked beside Dream to Sapnap and his demeanor changed almost instantly.

 _What the fuck?_ Dream tried to send Sapnap telepathically, _What did you do that pissed him off?_

Sapnap was too busy glaring at George to pick up Dream’s telepathic messages. Through gritted teeth, Sapnap enunciated, “We need your help.”

The look on George’s face was gloriously infuriating. If Dream wasn’t so confused, he might have found the entire argument attractive. (Yes, Dream had problems. No, he would not be addressing them.)

George grinned and turned towards his desk, looking back at Sapnap. “ _I’d be happy to help you.”_ He grabbed a clipboard from his desk and a few other random supplies. He sat on the floor right outside the TA’s office, crossing his legs and leaning back amusedly. Dream, ever the simp, sat down right beside him. 

Sapnap just sighed and followed.“Right here? On the floor?” he asked, annoyed. 

“Why not?” Dream asked happily, clearly missing the fact that George probably did the entire thing specifically to piss off Sapnap.

George just pointed a thumb in agreement at Dream, who quite literally bounced up like a puppy. When he was done with the tutoring session, Sapnap was going to have a few serious words with the man. 

“Now,” George said, a tad condescendingly, “what are you having trouble with, _Nick._ ” 

Oh yes, Sapnap would be having a few words with Dream. 

George, despite their entire conversation, was actually a good teacher. He was skilled at figuring out what Sapnap struggled with. If only Dream would stop flirting with him. 

Sapnap, while only barely managing to answer questions, had to listen to Dream’s incessant flirting.

“So, you’ve always lived in Florida?” He asked sweetly.

“Oh, no, I actually moved here from England.” Dream’s eyes literally sparkled at the answer. Sapnap wanted to hit him over the head with his clipboard. 

“Wow, what’s it like there?” 

George would answer a question, turn to Sapnap and check his answer, make some corrections in red pen and turn back to Dream, who leaned further and further in as they spoke. 

_Simp,_ Sapnap thought huffily. 

Why wouldn’t Dream flirt with his cute TA. Why wouldn’t he? That was just Dream, flirtatious and touchy and far too attractive for his own good. Sapnap didn't miss the way Dream seemed to touch him affectionately at any chance, demanding “cuddles”. Sapnap didn’t miss the way his own heart thundered when he agreed. 

But he also didn’t miss the way Dream seemed to be flirty with everyone. His touches, his affectionate words didn’t mean anything--at least not in the way Sapnap wished they did. Which was probably why it was so heartbreakingly obvious Dream was attracted to George. As if his eyes were tethered to George’s very heartbeat. Sapnap was unraveling just as fast as his jumbled lines of code. 

He couldn’t finish the example problems fast enough. George hummed as he looked over the last few questions, nodding his approval. “This looks good!” He said happily. “You’re a quick learner.” 

“Thanks for the help,” Sapnap said, sounding a little more bitter than he wanted. He got up to leave and started walking away. 

“Oh, Clay, could I talk to you for a minute?” Sapnap paused at the sound of George’s question. He wasn’t going to-- no, that would be ridiculous. Except at the way Dream rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, Sapnap had to rescind that thought. How ridiculous would it be, for those two perfect people to be together? How different would it be, really? 

Sapnap couldn’t hear the conversation, but he saw Dream’s bright grin and George’s shy smile, as if he knew a secret. Sapnap ignored the lump in his throat.

Back at their dorm room, as he leafed through the example problems he had done outside the floor of the TA’s office, Sapnap’s curiosity got the best of him. “So, what did pretty boy have to say to you?” 

“Oh,” Dream nervously laughed, “nothing important.”

Sapnap couldn’t quell the burst of anger that rose. “You know,” he didn’t mean to raise his voice, he really didn’t, “you can tell me if he asked you out. I’m literally your best friend, hot TA or not.”

The T.V remote, which had been clutched in Dream’s hands in hopes of catching the football game, clattered to the floor as he doubled over in laughter.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Dream bit his lip, trying to hold off another wave of laughter. 

“....Pretty boy didn’t ask you out?”

“First of all, you mention how pretty George is an awful lot,” Dream counted off on his fingers, “and second of all, no.”

Sapnap’s heart lurched.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he gave me some advice.” Dream shot him one more mysterious smile and picked the remote back on flipping to the sports channel. 

Sapnap didn’t even bother asking what the advice was about. If Dream wanted to be secretive, then so be it. 

  
  


Seeing George at every one of his CompSci classes used to kind of like a slap to the face. Now it was closer to a glass of cold water dumped on his head. He couldn’t even make eye contact with the man, and he didn’t actually understand why he was so angry. Angry at Dream, angry at George, good lord, Sapnap was angry at everything. It wasn’t fair he was pining over his best friend. 

It was even more unfair of him to expect anything in return when he couldn’t take his eyes off of his stupid TA. 

George was pretty. There was no denying it. He was the kind of pretty that charmed freshman girls and boys alike, the kind of pretty that made people stop by classes just to see his face. He had antagonized the former about it on his first day in class--foolish move, he knew--and thus began their petty rivalry. He wondered, sometimes if George had noticed it was a backhanded compliment. He wondered if he had purposefully done that, at the time. 

George seemed to know he was pretty, as well. Sapnap never saw a day where he didn’t have to reject an admirer for one reason or another. The only person he ever really thought he saw George reciprocating an interest in was Dream--and all he had done was give Dream some ominous advice. 

Sapnap didn’t like to think about it, not really. And there was the fact that Dream might just be lying. What if George had asked him out and Sapnap didn’t know because out of pity dream decided to keep it from him? This worrying was unlike Sapnap, and it showed, he had bags around his eyes and he looked like literal death, as Dream had taken the liberty to tell him in the morning. He had practically drudged through his morning classes (at least, more than usual). 

“..Nick?” He heard George call out as he slumped out of the class. “Are you..okay?”

“Huh?” Sapnap mumbled, confused. “Oh, wait, yeah, I’m fine. Just been kinda stressed.”

“You look...burnt out,” George said carefully, “was this your last class of the day?” 

“Oh, yeah,” He remembered happily, “I’m gonna go home and go straight to bed.”

George didn’t look amused. “Dude, I don’t think you’d even make it home on your own.” He raised a finger and walked back to his desk, shoving his binders into his bag. “Hold on, I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

“You don’t have to.” Sapnap said, almost bitterly. George had never been nice, or charitable to him, he didn’t have to start now.

“I want to,” is all George replied. Sapnap didn’t have it in him to disagree. 

The walk to Sapnap’s dorm was quiet. George said hi to a few freshmen who waved at him from a few meters away, then continued the brisk pace Sapnap was intent on. 

“You gonna tell me what’s stressing you out, or are you just going to angrily march back to your dorm?” George broke the silence. 

“School,” Sapnap only answered.

George scoffed. “Nick, c’mon. When you came to see me with your friend--that was stressed about school. If I didn’t spend as much time watching you as I do, I’d have never noticed the difference.” George seemed to realise the small confession in his words, but Sapnap didn't even say anything.

If he thought giddily, _You watch me?!,_ that was nobody’s business but his own. 

“It’s kind of stupid, honestly,” Sapnap said, almost a whisper. 

“The best things are.” 

Sapnap couldn’t believe he was going to spill his guts to his hot TA. “I’m in love with my best friend.”

George stopped walking for a second, as if shocked that he had admitted it right off the bat. “Oh.” He caught up to Sapnap, whose face burned with...shame? “Clay?” 

“Yeah.” Sapnap looked up. “You know, he’s been in my life since we were like, 6, and I can’t imagine doing any of this without him. We applied to the same unis and he wasn’t even worried if I’d get in, you know? He’s always believed in me.”

“Plus he’s hot,” George added unhelpfully. 

Sapnap laughed miserably, “Been that way since high school, man.” 

George whistled. “Luckily for you, I have the solution to all your problems.”

“....you do?”

“Yep.” George looked down at his fingers and puffed out a breath. “I think the feeling is mutual. At least, from what I’ve seen.” 

“What.”

“You couldn’t tell? The poor boy is always taking the opportunity to touch you, he’s constantly flirting with you, the way he looks at you--”

“Okay, okay, stop, stop.” Sapnap bent over face in his hands. George laughed. “Does that theory have anything to do with what you told him secretly?”

George smiled mischievously. “Guess you’ll have to figure it out.”

“I hate you. Just tell me.” Sapnap blocked George’s way and put his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Dude, c’mon.”

George mock gasped and feigned surprise. “Oh, look at that,” He laughed, “we’ve reached your dorm.”

Sapnap groaned. “I hate you. I literally hate you.”

“Love you too!” George waved as he walked away, heading to wherever TA’s went after class. 

He could figure that out later. He had a bit of hope now, and boy was he going to go ham with it. 

He did not go ham with it. He didn’t have the courage to say anything until a few hours later. Dream was the kind of guy who loved to fuck everything up, if not just for the thrill of it. Sapnap preferred to test the waters, then go all in. 

They ate some leftover spaghetti for dinner, Sapnap sitting on the counter, Dream cross-legged on the floor, his books still splayed out around him. He had a pencil tucked behind his ear and his hair was falling in front of his face. Sapnap resisted the urge to move his hair out of his face. 

He only moved down to the floor beside Dream, who moved a few papers to make more space for Sapnap. “Whatchu doing?”

“What does it look like?” Dream replied, a little amused.

“You should take a break.” Dream leaned back on his hands and let out a sigh.

“You’re right.” He checked the time on his phone and rubbed his eyes, tired. “What do you propose we do on this fine Monday evening?”

“Uhh,” Sapnap considered, “we could go out? Pandas has a deal on drinks on Monday nights?” 

“You want to go dancing? Dude, are you sure?” Dream looked at Sapnap. “You looked super sick this morning.” 

“Okay, you’re right,” Sapnap ran a hand through his hair. “But I don’t have any other ideas.”

Dream grinned. “Lucky for you,” He said theatrically, “your genius best friend has a brilliant idea.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Sapnap asked for the nth time. “Are you gonna like, kidnap me in an alleyway or something?” Dream snorted.

“If I wanted to murder you, I would have in that sandbox back when we were 6.”

“You could never.” Sapnap mocked. “You love me too much.”

Dream had a small smile on his face. “Yeah.” Sapnap wouldn’t admit the way his raced at the soft tone in Dream’s voice. Stupid George, getting his hopes up. "Oh, we’re here!” 

An arcade, a retro looking one. “Dude. I am _so_ gonna beat your ass at pinball.” Sapnap said excitedly.

“Oh, hell no--” Dream laughed. “You’re going down.”

Pinball was harder than Sapnap remembered. Did it stop him from goading Dream? Of course not. “When I win, which I obviously will, you like, have to give me something dude. You have to.” Sapnap said as he attempted (key word: attempted) to beat the game. 

“As if.” Dream scoffed. “And then, if I win, you’ll have to give me something too.”

“Oh, hell yes. I already know what I’m gonna ask for.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dream’s eyes were catlike in the lights of the arcade, his grin lighting up his entire face. “So do I.”

Sapnap lost. Dream frequented the arcade enough that he had a better grasp of the game, and he won pretty easily. “Fuck.” Sapnap cursed, but he accepted his loss. “So, what do I owe you.” 

“Hmm,” Dream considered. “Let’s get pizza first.” 

“Dude. Just tell me?” 

“Well,” Dream said, almost stepping carefully over his words, “when I thought of it seemed like a good idea but I’m, almost second-guessing?” He took a deep breath. “Sap, you know I love you. You’re my best friend.”

Was he dreaming?

“You’re my best friend in the entire world,” Dream continued, “and I don’t want to lose you over this so I’ve avoided it but somewhere down the line _I’vefalleninlovewithyou_.” He said the last part in a rush and Sapnap wasn’t sure he heard him right. “You don’t have to say anything, not at all and you can completely forget it ever happened--” 

Sapnap cut off Dream by taking his jaw in his hands and kissing him. 

“Uh,” Sapnap said with a grin after they parted, “this is probably a good time to say I’m in love with you too.”

Dream covered his face with his hands. “All this time?”

“All this time.”

“We’re such idiots. I can’t believe my stupid TA George noticed before we did.”

“Pretty boy George? I thought you liked him,” Dream admitted. “He’s pretty hot, I mean--”

“No, no, I thought _you_ were into him, which is fair because he’s funny too. You know, when he’s not being an ass,” Sapnap paused and looked at Dream, who seemed to come to the same conclusion as him. 

“Dude.”

“Dude, we gotta ask out your hot TA.”

George, who was still Sapnap’s TA, declined the date so he wouldn’t get in trouble. (By which he meant that he could only really date them within the confines of their dorm room, just in case.) 

Sapnap, of course, didn’t mind this. They fought in the living room, in the kitchen, in the bedroom--and they loved each other, so it was okay. Sapnap and George took on Dream as well, knocking him off a peg or two, relying on him for protection.

Dream? He only sat back and watched the chaos. (Occasionally joining in, of course.) 

Dream and George and Sapnap. Sapnap and George and Dream. 

* * *

_then we won't make it long, but hey, i guess, that's us_

* * *

In another universe, they're spies. In one more, they’re war criminals, a broken friend group that was once called the Dream Team. Singers. Minecraft Youtubers. The list goes on. 

But, just as the canon-verse decreed, they’re together, a full spiral of the bonds that tie them. 

We tend to forget that sometimes it takes a spontaneous thought to give yourself the opportunity of a lifetime. In each of these universes, someone took a leap of faith, somehow knowing it would all work out. Yes, what if you’re wrong, but what about the glorious feeling of being right? 

Why am I telling you this? Take the leap of faith. The canon-verse is rooting for you, love. All you have to do is dive right in.

And if you are wrong? Well, that’s just love. 

(Dream and George and Sapnap. Sapnap and George and Dream.)

* * *

_i can take the fall, the pain, the pleasure,_

_and you can take it all, for worse, or better,_

_but oh, what if we're wrong?_

_what if we're not all that we thought?_

_then we won't make it long,_

_but hey, i guess that's love_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> WOW you made it this far! so this fic was literally a journey to write so some quick thank yous 
> 
> 1) sapie :) thank you for being an absolute joy!! i wrote this with you in mind and i hope you liked it :))) youre an angel and i wish only the best for you
> 
> 2) to the love of my life, thank you <3 you got me through writing this fic, and honestly? youre the reason i finished it :) happy valentine's day!
> 
> 3) LES YOU SEXY BEAST AND ICON THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH ME AND ALSO BEING THE BEST BETA IN THE ENTIRE WORLD AND JUST <333 BEING MY PARTNER IN CRIME FOR OUR CHAOTIC SHENANIGANS ILY <333
> 
> 4) nifa!! thank you for being So fun to sprint with <3 you got me through all my writing ruts and were the person who pushed me to go through with my idea so like <333 i love you <333 
> 
> 5) you, the reader :) i hope you enjoyed my fic, and thank you for making it this far!! seek out love in your life, i promise you won't regret it (the canon-verse deemed it so :))
> 
> good lord i am being so sappy valentines day is rotting my brain but!! thats all!! find me on tumblr @thediscsaga, @cavalreee everywhere else


End file.
